Deep Blue Sea
by Theresa471
Summary: A sea lab named Deep Blue Sea is sent some fifty miles from the Texaco oil rig to investigate the ocean floor samples. While Captain Crane and four others are inspecting the oil rig once again to make sure the four pumps are working properly without the creatures from the Earth's core. 13th chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter One

Doctor Syndey Lummins working the undersea lab off the coast of Mexico. He and his seven men/woman crew were taking test samples from the recent problems from the Texaco oil rig. Ever since finding those creatures from the deepest part of the Earth's core.

A commission was put together by fifty of the top scientists throughout the globe and the Alliance. They needed to stay updated on whether or not that the incident on the oil rig can happened again in the near future. Doctor Lummins was coming out of the research lab for where samples from the Earth's core was transported over by a research submarine named the Mayflower developed by the Navy working with the lab put into service a month ago.

Otherwise Doctor Lummins worked ten years in England with his family. He wasn't too happy for when he was picked to worked at the under water sea lab. However he was able to understand as to why it was being done in the first place. He had read the full report by the Nelson Institute and the Texaco company.

He walked over to Doctor Susan Mansfield as well transferred in from California for the past year working on mineral samples with the U.S.  
looking for new sources of rare minerals before running out in fifty plus years or so. "How's it going Doctor Mansfield on the samples?" He asked over her shoulder looking through a microscope.

She moves up from the scope with several strains of long blonde hair gets in the way of her sight. She pushes them to her side and behind her ears to see properly and answering the doctor's question. "The samples are fine doctor. However I have detected on the graph over in the corner in regard to recent tremor from the Earth's core. The amount of tremors is small enough for this lab to feel with-in the next twenty four hours." She replied with a expression that was scaring the doctor to think that the lab could be in danger.

"I don't like that look on you're face. I have a feeling I will be calling for help in case this lab is in trouble from the tremors. I understand the Nelson's institute submarine Seaview is in the nearby area checking up on the oil rig once again."

"I didn't know Doctor Lummins that the Seaview was in the area?" She said sounding interested with the question and turning back to her microscope for a moment.

"It's something that isn't broadcast normally with the Nelson Institute's submarine Seaview. They are a private organization on occasions working for ONI and other military branches. Us folks like ourselves aren't supposed to know where they are at all times." He replies with picking up her report to scan it before heading back to his quarters to rest a little. Its been a long day so far for him and the rest of the employees.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Texaco Oil Rig

Captain Lee Crane, Chief Sharkey, Commander Stanley Kowalski and his brother were finishing up the inspection for today to begin again in the morning. Since the incident months ago with the rig. Most of the orginal crews had transferred off with the scare of being killed by the creatures.

So far the past three months there hasn't been any reports of the creatures being caught up inside the drill pumps. Reports from the manager Joel Lee and the Texaco corporation stated that everything seem fine. Accept for the recent tremors recently recorded on their instruments.

Doctor Ashbrooke new to the oil rig had asked to speak to Captain Crane before going off duty. Crane and his group won't be going back to the Seaview for another four days having arrived early this morning by the FS-ONE. He told Sharkey and the other two that he was needed in the medical bay on the lower level.

Taking the elevator down to the medical bay. Captain Crane having a great deal on his mind with this trip. His wife Commander Rose Marie Crane was away in Houston, Texas for a few days with bringing the two boys and the nanny. She is over seeing her Time-frame project with the company having built the platform and specks designed by Rose Marie and the Nelson Institute.

Lee walked into the medical bay a few moments later. As Doctor Ashbrooke having to be checking the tremor graphs and writing down numbers to be placed into the computer terminal. "Doctor Ashbrooke, you asked for me?" He says with her setting down the pad to face the captain.

"I did Captain. I needed to show you the latest specks on the tremors happening as we speak. I believe there is an under sea lab twenty five miles from the rig. They have been having tremors for the past few days, and it has been getting stronger. I have no idea just how long it's going to last. However if it does keep getting stronger, the lab can eventually fall into the ocean floor. And if this happens, there is no one around here accept the Seaview to rescue them before it's too late." She says with the shake of her head and picking up her pad once again.

"I will be sure to mention it to Admiral Nelson on board the Seaview over seeing everything, while I am here on the rig. I wonder if there tremors has anything to do with the past three months problems with the pumps and the appearance of the creatures?" He asked with trying to understand the situation. "I will leave you to you're work, while I head towards the communications center." He leaves with buttoning up his jacket having gotten much more colder and windy with an up and coming storm that it supposed to last a few hours. The rain as yet haven't started at this time...


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Two

Admiral Harriman Nelson was woken from his radioman Sparks to let him know there was a problem with the under sea lab being run by Doctor Lummins. Wiping away the sleep from his eyes with getting up from his bunk and planting his feet into his black slippers.

Walking over to the intercom connecting him to the radio shack. "What is it Sparks?" He asked with concern in his demeanor.

"Sir, I received a report from the lab that the tremors in the region is getting worst. The main mound overseeing the sea lab is starting to give way. Captain Crane and his crew have been advised on the oil rig. Dr. Lummins had asked on whether the Seaview would be able to get them all out before the sea lab falls the ocean floor opens up." Sparks said with reading what was said by the doctor on board the DEEP BLUE SEA lab.

"All right Sparks, please have Commander Morton come to my cabin to discuss options." He ordered with starting to get dress quickly with taking his uniform from the closet and items from his dresser draw.

He wasn't liking this one bit with a multi million dollar lab on the verge of getting destroyed by the ocean floor by tremors. He would have to the other two flying subs to be used with getting everyone out. He would have Morton and Patterson to be flying the subs to go down deep to rescue the twenty.

It was going to be a tricky situation for when it comes to the water currents. There might be a possible chance that one or both might not be able to make an connection to have the main hatchway to open and get the first group out and back to the Seaview.

There was a knock on Admiral Nelson's door. He goes to open it to have Chip Morton walk inside. He was looking tired having to been working a long watch with Captain Lee Crane on board the oil rig for the next four days.

"I have been advised by Sparks that you wanted to speak with me about the lab." Morton says with sitting down in the chair in front of Nelson's desk.

"Yes Chip. I need you and Patterson to have the FS-2 AND FS-3 ready to travel over to the DEEP BLUE SEA lab and get everyone off and bring them back to the submarine. Due to the recent tremors, the ocean floor is starting to break up and open to swallow everything up and including the lab. We need to do this quickly before it's too late Chip."

"Right away sir." He gets up from the chair to use the intercom to talk with Executive officer Stu Riley of the over night watch working during the time Captain Crane is on the oil rig.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DEEP BLUE SEA Lab

Doctor Lummins has advised everyone to be ready for the Seaview to take them off the lab. At least for now the tremors had stopped during the past few hours. Doctor Susan Mansfield wasn't liking the idea of living with all of the valuable test labs needing to be finished up.

However she had no choice with packing only the essentials with finding out that the Seaview would be sending two flying subs to take them back to the Seaview. It was going to be a long process with taking four at a time. One of the main problems would be the water currents. Hopefully they would be lucky enough to get everyone out and safe.

Doctor Lummins had been keeping his eye on the instruments in the control center to keep track of the level of tremors. The last one was several hours ago that just about knocked everyone onto the ground, along with all of the equipment on board. Taking a sip of his bottle of water. He really didn't wish to leave. But he had no choice but to leave or else it would be the lost of his life and everyone else on the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Three

Patterson getting his equipment ready for the FS-Three. He was placing enough of the oxygen tubes to be used in case some of the employees from the sea lab aren't able to breath properly. There would be ten tubes to be placed in the back cabinet once he is able to rescue the first group. However after being told by Commander Morton, there might be an issue with the water currents with connecting to the inner hatch.

Executive officer Riley went to check on Patterson in the missile room number two. He was cleaning up when he saw the missile room hatchway opened by Stu Riley. "Are you ready Patterson? Commander Morton wants to get started as soon as possible." Riley said with standing behind him feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Ready now Commander Riley. I am just concerned with being on the Seaview a long time. I have never done an stunt like that before with docking the flying sub. And what makes it worst is the water currents." He states with taking a very deep breath into his lungs before leaving with carrying four of the air tubes in a container to be placed on the FS-Three.

"You will be all right Pat. Just try and stay calm and everything will work out just fine." As he pats him on his shoulder before leaving the missile room.

Twenty minutes later...

Orders were given to have both flying subs to take off from the separate platforms under neath the Seaview. Admiral Nelson had the engineers worked on the new specks to add the new platform costing a great deal of funds aid through the Nelson Institute and two other private companies.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Susan Mansfield was extremely nervous waiting for the flying subs to arrive. The damn tremors had started up once again with everyone scared to death that a much larger tremor would happen.

Doctor Syndey Lummins was able to place the most valuable piece of equipment and reports into a life boat small sub to be able to rise to the surface with any vessel in the area to be able to lift it up from the surface of the ocean. He was hoping that the Seaview would be able to do this for the sea lab. With a fortune of equipment that needs to be saved.

Susan was sitting in the small make shaft break room to have something quick to eat. Her sugar levels were low and her body needed a energy boost. It's a good thing she isn't a diabetic or else she would really be in trouble. Eating the chicken salad sandwich, chief and a diet coke really picked her up energy wise.

There was a intercom message to everyone to head for the entrance of the hatchway. The first flying sub with Commander Morton was arriving. Morton had to try three times before settling into place with the hatchway and connecting with the inner hatchway and Doctor Syndey Lummins would supervise with getting the first five off while the others wait ...

Doctor Mansfield was the first off and getting settled in the front seat with Commander Morton making sure that the other four had their seat belts on with it getting a little bumpy with the currents before reaching a height of the water and head up into the sky before reaching the Seaview's destination.

Admiral Nelson was in the Control room with Executive officer Riley when the call from Commander Morton telling him that he was on the way over with the first group.

Meanwhile ...

Patterson was having a hard time with the currents. He tried four times when he finally docked with the hatchway. He was counting his blessings that he made it. However he had another trip to make before the both of them are able to get everyone off the sea lab.

Doctor Lummins told the group to take care and that he will be with them with the next flying sub to arrive. He hoped! The tremors were getting worst as time went by. He and the others were very anxious since it's going to take forty five minutes or more to fly back and head on down to the Sea lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Four

Doctor Jamieson was waiting for the FS-Two to arrive back at the Seaview in order to check out the first group being rescue. Commander Chip Morton was ten minutes late due to the water currents with getting off the first group from the sea lab.

Admiral Nelson was worried as with the doctor. While waiting at the plotting table of the Control room. Doc Jameison kept on shaking his head on when he would be arriving. He never liked these type of missions for where danger would be lurking all of the time.

Sparks called Admiral Nelson to the radio shack to let him know the good news. " Sir, Commander Morton will be arriving in five minutes with his guests. He won't be staying long just to drop them off and then heading back to DEEP BLUE SEA lab." He says with placing back his ear phones to listen in to other calls coming in from the oil rig.

"What's wrong Sparks?" Nelson asked before heading back to the front of the Control room.

"I am receiving a voice message on delay from Captain Lee Crane. He's saying something about everything is going well with the inspection on the oil rig. He will call tomorrow with a live report." He replied to the Admiral with concern etch on his expression.

"Thanks Sparks. Please send a message to let Crane know that we have received his message. " Nelson walks away without having to wait for a response. Even though Sparks did say the following with talking to himself and shaking his head.

"Right away, sir." As he goes to work on the coded message back to the Texaco oil rig.

Meanwhile Commander Morton had docked with the five abroad. One of the Control room employees opened up the first hatchway to let the five and Morton to stay a moment before heading back.

Doctor Jameison came over to everyone to escort them to sickbay. 'Please introduce yourselves for the record. I am the chief medical officer of the submarine Seaview." He said with Doctor Susan Mansfield coming up to shake his hand and giving her name. "Everyone please follow me to sickbay for a medical check up to make sure none of you have been exposed to any type of radiation or anything else for that fact with being down deep in the ocean waters."

All five of the sea lab followed Doctor Jameison with taking the spiral staircase instead of taking the back entrance over by the radio shack alcove.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Patterson was breathing normally again after docking with the inner hatchway. He would need to make one more trip with playing on his nerves and his stomach.

Once he was docked. Doctor Syndey Lummins opened the inner hatchway to let the second group move into the flying sub three and using their seat belts with Patterson's help. Doctor Lummins had explained to Patterson that the tremors with-in the past forty five minutes had gotten worst.

"Doctor, we are doing our best to get everyone off the sea lab. Commander Morton should be on the way back to pick up the third group before the ocean floor begins to break up completely." Patterson responded with the last man getting into the flying sub and Doctor Lummins closing up the inner hatchway.

Patterson tells the group that they need to recheck their seat belts before breaking away from the outer hatch way. Preys were being said with moving away safe and clean without a problem. Along with Patterson moving up towards the surface and into the sky to head on over to the Seaview's destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Five

Doctor Jamieson and two of his corpsmen in sickbay were taking blood from all five of the sea lab employees. While Doctor Anthony Sterling on board this trip to be taking blood pressure from everyone.

He was finishing up with Doctor Susan Mansfield. "Doctor, you need to cut back on you're salt intake. You're blood pressure is a little high to be 180 over 130. Maybe it has something to do with being inside the sea lab the past few months?" He made the suggestion with giving her a shot to help with her immune system.

"Doctor Sterling, it's the one thing I have a tendency to watch all of the time. Especially with high blood pressure in the family as with stroke and diabetes. Is it possible to test my sugar at this time. I am kinda feeling a little weak from not eating all that much today.

"Fine. I will go get a syringe and a meter in the closet. I will be right back Doctor Mansfield.

Once he left. She wasn't liking the readings she was getting with all of her vitals. Everything was fine just prior to working the Deep Blue Sea lab. And now three months later, everything has changed for the worst. If this keeps u, she will have to file a suit against the company for health hazards.

A moment later he came back with the equipment to help take the reading of her sugar count. Since it is important to her with three of her family members dying from it the past ten years.

Pinching her left fore finger and taking a small sample of her blood to place it into the machine. Meanwhile Doctor Sterling placed a band aid on the finger to have it stop bleeding. After a brief moment the machine came back with the count to be 109 total to be a real good number for her.

She was feeling so much better after being told the good news.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Patterson had just arrived back to the Seaview with the second group. Doctor Juliette Sommers recently transferred was waiting for them, while the other two doctors were still with the first group. "Every one please come with me to sick bay. The chief medical officer will be checking all of you over." She says while Patterson went to speak with Admiral Nelson at the plotting table.

"Are you all right Patterson?" He asked with looking up from the plotting had written down a number of items on the charts for when the Seaview is ready to leave after all of the sea lab employees are brought abroad the Seaview.

"A little nervous sir. The water currents at this particular time are very strong. It took me the fourth time in order for me to hook up with the outer hatchway to get everyone onto the flying sub." He stated with taking a deep breath before telling the Admiral that he needs to get back with the final group.

"Sure go ahead Patterson. I know this hasn't been an easy chore to do with the tremors getting worst. I really don't wish to see it happen with the sea lab falling into the ocean floor and be destroyed." He responds with seeing Patterson stepping down the stairway into the flying sub three.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep Blue Sky

Chapter Sixth

Commander Morton was on the way back to the Seaview, while Patterson would be arriving in a few moments to pick up the last group including Doctor Syndey Lummins. So far so good with the currents with the flying sub heading in.

Doctor Lummins would be checking the machine to measure the tremors. It was getting worst the past few moments when all of a sudden he felt the sea lab shake. "OMG!" He says to the rest of the group anxious to get off the lab.

Patterson had called to let him know that he would be docking in a few moments. Even though he was having a hard time with the currents once again. However on the fourth try again he made a hard dock with the outer hatchway. While the inner hatchway opened with Doctor Lummins opening it and Patterson telling everyone to hurry inside the flying sub.

"The tremors are getting worst. We need to get out of here quick." Doctor Lummins replied getting inside when the strongest tremor was felt and the ocean floor started to open up. The flying sub started to break away from the hatchway as Patterson would be working hard to steer clear before being trapped as well.

Everyone started to scream with the flying sub spiraling down. However with help from Doctor Lummins to work with Patterson to bring the sub up right before the currents brought them down further. He was pulling the controls next to Patterson while checking to see where they were headed.

Patterson's heart was racing a mile an minute, as with everyone else's. After a few moments of working the controls. They were heading up to the surface.

Meanwhile the last tremor pushed the DEEP BLUE SEA lab inside the ocean floor. As for how far down, nobody knows at this point. Patterson had to advised the Seaview of the lost of the lab on the radio.

Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton coming back from sickbay with a report from both doctors on the sea lab residents. Nelson came out from the radio shack entrance when Sparks called him over with a report from Patterson.

"Sir, I have Patterson on the horn for you. " He hands the microphone to his hand, while Morton went up front to wait for Patterson to arrive with the last group.

"Go ahead Patterson, this is Admiral Nelson. We saw the readings on the latest tremors." He says with shaking his head with waiting for the worst news.

"Sir, the entire sea lab is gone. It was sucked up by the ocean floor opening up and falling in. Doctor Lummins and myself have no idea how far down it had gone. I don't think it would be possible with sending a rescue team to try and to retrieve the rest of the valuable equipment." He replied, even though it's not his concern. When it's Admiral Nelson's job and Captain Crane for when he and his group gets back abroad the Seaview...


	7. Chapter 7

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Seven

"Take it easy Patterson. Just get here as quickly as possible. Doctors Jameison and Sterling are currently checking everyone medically. I will call the Institute to see on what type of plan we can come up with. Hopefully Patterson it will be worth it for everyone all around to try and save the sea lab's equipment." He says to Patterson over the radio in the radio shack.

"What ever you do sir it will be worth it without anyone losing their lives over it. Thanks to Doctor Lummins, we wouldn't be alive, as he helped me with the controls to get the flying sub up into the air. See you soon as with the rest of the crew. Over and out!" He signs off on the radio to try and relax with Doctor Lummins and the others were counting their blessings to be alive.

"Thank god! We were able to break away from the water currents Patterson. Or else we will all be done for sure." Doctor Lummins replied in his seat while taking a look at the speed dial on how fast the flying sub was going. "The flying sub must of cost a pretty penny to build with the Institute?" He asked with his curiosity kicking in with the question.

"Yes, it does doctor. There are three of them to keep on hand with all of the Institute's science projects. Years ago we use to just have one that was always needing repaired and costing a ton every time it was used." Patterson says with checking his instruments some 15 minutes away from the Seaview...

Meanwhile on board the Seaview...

Admiral Nelson was talking with the Chief Engineer at the Institute about starting up the deep rescue sub called THE CRAWLER that was built by the engineering staff developed by Commander Rose Marie Crane. This four man sub can dig a hole in the ocean floor and would be able to move inside without having the ocean floor gobble them up.

"Jose, please be sure to get here as soon as possible with the fastest transportation. We need to try and save the equipment that would help us in the short run. However dealing with the tremors will be a tricky situation."Admiral Nelson replied to his friend and engineer working for the Crawler project the past few years.

"I will see to it sir. However you're going to be needing Captain Lee Crane and his wife to drive the crawler. Since they are the only ones that know how to work it after months of testing." Jose said from his office of the main warehouse a few miles from Admiral Nelson's office.

"I will speak with Captain Crane and the commander about coming along. I have a feeling Captain Crane is not liking the idea of having Commander Crane come along. In spite the fact she is one of the designers on the project." Nelson is concern as his expression is one of worry talking to him from his cabin.

"It will be all right sir. I need to end this now so that I can get to work on getting the Crawler ready. Over and out!" He announced with leaving his office to look for his employees to get the ball rolling.


	8. Chapter 8

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Eight

Jose had a job with getting the Crawler over to the transport plane. It was going to be taken by a crane a few miles to the air field a half mile away. Captain Crane using the FS-1 leaving everyone on board the oil rig would continue on with the inspection.

Commander Rose Marie Crane will be on board the transport plane. She was able to leave the two boys at a short notice with her sister Patricia and husband Jeff. Along with the nanny Andrea to help out with taking care of William and David. It was the best she could do at short notice.

She was very proud of the crawler. Even though she had to fight tooth and nail to get the funds for it to build it. Since this is the only one of it's kind build. Even the Navy and other private companies don't even come close to this particular idea. She was talking with Jose on the way over. Since him and two others were running the crane going slowly with lifting the crawler into the air and being tied down so that it doesn't break and fall to the ground.

"Everything is ok Commander. We will be arriving at the air field in 15 minutes. Is everything all set at the air field and the transport plane?" He asked with having a lump in his throat worried they wouldn't be able to get the Crawler over to the site in time.

"Roger! Everything is ok with the plane to take on the crawler. Admiral Nelson will meet us at the destination with his submarine Seaview. All tremors have cease during the last hour or so. See you soon. Over and out!" Commander Crane said with waiting anxiously outside sitting near the plane. Both pilots from the Institute were very anxious to get started with getting the crawler over to the site for where the Deep Blue Sea lab was destroyed deep inside the ocean floor.

15 minutes later...

Commander Rose Marie Crane saw the crane carrying the crawler arrived onto the air field after getting permission from the security officers to go on inside quickly as possible.

Jose and his two men slowly dropped the crawler near the back entrance of the transport plane. Afterwards the crawler would be able to move inside by remote control with Jose on the crane. After a few moments Rose Marie followed behind along with Jose moving off the crane and the other workers to tie it down safely.

Jose gave the remote control to the commander in order to use it when they reach their destination. Meanwhile the pilots were warming up the engines to start to take off very soon with clearance from the air traffic controller.

Rose Marie made sure all was in order with the crawler. Jose had gone over last minute instructions with the set up. Since it's been awhile that she had looked at the designs of the crawler.


	9. Chapter 9

Deep Blue Sky

Chapter Nine

Admiral Nelson needed to speak with Patterson once he was given a clean bill of health. After breaking away from the currents and heading up into the sky. The flying sub three was able to make a clean break with getting back to the Seaview.

A report was sent to the Institute in regard to the destruction of the Sea lab and the main company having built it. CEO Jerry Sanders wasn't a happy man when he had gotten the report and the lost of the lab. However he was pleased that all abroad the Deep Blue Sea lab was rescued by the Seaview and Admiral Nelson.

Patterson was told by Doctor Jameison that he was fine. However Admiral Nelson needed to see him in his cabin. "Doc, what do you think Admiral Nelson wants to see me about?" He asked nervously after the near destruction of the FS-Three.

"I have no idea Pat. So I suggest you go see him right away before he sends an armed guard here to sickbay." Doc said with a slight smirk on his expression.

"I am going anyway to find out what is so important to speak with me. " He gets up from his seat in the alcove after been checked out from the doctor. He walked out to head for the next level of officer's country to see what Admiral Nelson wanted of him. Even though he had volunteered to work on a number of missions for him and the Seaview over the years.

888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was going over the specks for the Crawler and what is needed to run it with the rescue of valuable equipment from the sea lab. He just hopes to god it was going to be worth it without anyone getting hurt in the process.

There was a knock on his cabin door. He asked who ever it was to come inside and be seated. Patterson walked inside to take a seat in front of the Admiral of his desk. Their were all types of designs laid out on his desk. He had no idea what they would be in the first place. Nelson looked up to see Patterson looking some what nervous.

"How are you, Patterson? I need to ask you a favor that will help Captain Crane and Commander Crane with the mission to try and rescue the sea lab's valuable equipment. I need you to be the captain's radar/sonar man to help them with navigating inside the ocean floor and reaching the lab." He asked with seeing Patterson shift in his seat.

"Why me, sir?" Patterson asked with knowing that Kowalski and his older brother were abroad the oil rig with the inspection.

"Besides Kowalski, you're Seaview's best at that particular position. I can't have Kowalski leave the rig with the inspection being really vital and checking those pumps." Nelson said with taking a sip of his water from the pitcher at the far end of his desk.

"I appreciate the complement sir. I will do it. I just need to see the designs for where my station would be. By the way Admiral, when is Captain Crane arriving back to the Seaview?" Patterson was curious with asking the question and when they would be getting started with the mission.

"He should be arriving with-in the next twenty minutes Patterson. As for the designs. They are right in front of you. Take a look quickly before we proceed once the transport plane arrives with the Crawler. Thank you for helping us out on the rescue mission."

"You're welcomed." He said it with a slight smile and his butterflies in his stomach calming down a little.


	10. Chapter 10

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Ten

Commander Crane was ready to enter the crawler inside the transport in order to be lowered at the destination. Seaview and Captain Lee Crane, along with Patterson and a communications officer Patrick Donalds aka Sparks were waiting for the crawler to be dropped down slowly by the pulleys at the back entrance of the transport.

They were at the lowest lever possible for any plane to be without having to crash. Rose Marie was holding her breath inside once she felt the crawler moving out. Both pilots were holding onto the controls to making sure the crawler would land safely onto the water.

Meanwhile Crane, Patterson and Donalds were in diving suits to jump into the water to meet up with the crawler. Once they get started setting up the special atmosphere inside to compensate with the atmosphere inside the ocean floor or else everyone would blow up.

Five minutes more and the entire crawler was dropped onto the water and the ropes coming off by Rose Marie moving out from inside to let loose the four ropes and giving the signal for them to leave and head back to the air base.

Captain Lee Crane, Patterson and Donalds swam over to the crawler some five hundred feet. While Admiral Nelson and Chip Morton would be keeping track of them on radar and sonar going down under to the deepest part.

Making it over and meeting up with Rose Marie. She was able to tell Lee that everything was working correctly inside including the four cameras for which they will be recording the entire time.

"How was trip Rose Marie?" Lee asked with seeing the look on her face to tell him she was scared as hell and probably everyone else will be as well being scared with the mission.

"You don't have to asked Lee. Otherwise the crawler is ready to head down once we check in with the Seaview." Commander Crane said with moving over to the entrance hatchway to climb down inside as with the other three to settle into their positions.

Moments later...

Lee and Rose Marie were sitting in the front with the controls and tied into their seat belts as with everyone else. Breathing the air was now mixed with the inside chamber of the crawler. Lee asked Donalds open a channel to the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson picked up the mike from the plotting table with Commander Morton and Executive Officer Stu Riley to be working this shift to help everyone inside the Control room to keep tabs on the crawler before moving inside. No one wasn't going to take any chances with losing the four crew members and the crawler.

Nelson asked Captain Crane on how were the controls and the air mixture.

"Everything is working fine sir. We will be moving down in a few moments. Wish us luck Admiral!" Crane said with Nelson coming back with a response...

"Good luck and everyone on board the Seaview is preying for the best. Nelson out!" As he places the mike back behind the plotting table to wait now with the mission starting up.


	11. Chapter 11

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Eleven

They were going to need all of the luck they could get at this point. Captain Lee Crane pushed down the controls to head to the ocean floor just above 5,000 feet. He was worried once they were inside for where the sea lab had fallen inside might have all types of gases unknown to the scientists.

On board the Seaview number third man in line at the sonar/radar station was Lt. Ron Hanson telling Commander Morton behind his shoulder that the Crawler should be reaching the site for where the sea lab had fallen in. "Sir, they will need to be careful. I notice that the water currents are very strong in that particular area." Lt. Hanson replied with Commander Morton walking over to Admiral Nelson with the report.

He was shaking his head with looking down at the maps on the plotting table. "This isn't good at all Chip. I do hope that Lee and Rose Marie would be able to handle the controls if and when they get into trouble." He said with a shy out of his mouth. Chip just looked at the maps to stay quiet for now. However after a few moments, he went to stand behind Hanson as his shoulder fixture while making him a little bothered by it. You would think he would be used to it after years on board the Seaview.

Doctor Jameison came up front to see how everything was going on with the Control room crew. He had passed a number of the crew on the way over to the Control room. He had noticed just how tensed everyone would be. He was able to tell with the silence inside with no one was talking and just waiting to hear from the Crawler. And the main reason he came to the Control room was to give a report to Admiral Nelson on the health of Deep Blue Sea employees health.

He walked over to Admiral Nelson by the Plotting table to say into his ear that the tension was extremely high n the Seaview.

Nelson turned to face the doc and says in a low tone. "I know Doctor. There is nothing we can do about it until after this mission is over with. Otherwise we just go along with the flow."

"I understand Harriman. I just hope to god that the mission to rescue the equipment will be a successful one. At least with the Sea lab crew they are healthy and awaiting the good news." He said with handing him the report onto the plot table before heading back to sick bay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The crawler was about one thousand feet away before checking the water currents. Patterson spoke to them to let them know to be very careful. the water currents were at thirty knots.

Crane cursed letting it fall out of his mouth. "Damn! This is not good at all. I suggest everyone tightened your safely belts once we are pulled into the currents. Rose Marie, I need you to keep you're hands on the controls. Because one the Crawler is caught, I won't be able to break away by myself." He says with Rose Marie setting herself in tighter and checking the controls in front of her.

They were getting closer and closer to the destination. All of a sudden the crawler was pulled by the currents. While Lee and Rose Marie were working hard to steady the controls.

"Push back the controls Rose Marie!" He screamed out in order for her to hear. Everything was out of whack until Crane and Rose Marie were able to upright the crawler after breaking away from the current to bring them to the entrance for where the sea lab had fallen inside.

Rose Marie had to asked on whether everyone was all right.

She was able to hear a series of replies from Patterson, Ron and her own husband. While gathering up his wits to ask Hanson to send a message to the Seaview to advise them that they will be entering the opening.

"Right away, sir." Hanson replied with sending a coded message to the Seaview.


	12. Chapter 12

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 12th

Captain Lee Crane and everyone else was nervous once they started their decent inside with all Crawler lights on full in order to see in the darkness. So far the currents inside haven't been an issue, as the crawler moved down a couple of hundred feet.

"Patterson, are you able to pick up anything down below?" Lee asked with having a lump in his throat with looking at the strange fish moving past them with the lights on full. It was a strange world to see. And Admiral Nelson would no doubt another time would want to explore this type of world in the future.

He just hopes that him and others from the Seaview would want to see it happening and no doubt costing a fortune of the Institute funding to set up this type of mission.

"I am picking up three blimps sir. I think it might be pieces of the sea lab or equipment. We won't know for sure until we get a closer look Captain." He says with listening into his ear phones and looking at the radar screen.

"I agree Patterson." He looked over at Rose Marie moving the controls down further to change the position to head down further. The strange looking fish continue to past them without having to crash into the crawler or else they would be into trouble.

Meanwhile on board the Seaview...

Admiral Nelson was sitting in front having a bite to eat with Chip, Riley and two other officers that work the over night shift. There was nothing more to do was just wait for word from Lee and the crawler. They had been inside almost an hour with no radio report from Hanson.

"I wonder what they are going to find besides the sea lab equipment?" Morton said with taking a sip of coffee with the steward bringing over a fresh cup.

"Don't know Chip. But we should be hearing from them any time soon." Nelson replied with looking out the windows built special for the Seaview.

888888888888888888888888888888888

They had found a piece of equipment containing sensor data on the ocean floor and the water currents. Lee Crane using a small crane and pulley were able to bring it in from the ledge and into the back hatchway for where it will be staying until they reach back to the Seaview.

Patterson went to check the item brought abroad looking through the hatchway glass. "Sir, it's fine right now. Admiral Nelson is going to be pleased." Patterson said to put a slight smile on his face and with Rose Marie.

"I am sure he will be Patterson. However we still have other items to look for. Please check you're screen for any other objects, since you did mention earlier that their were three blimps on the screen." Lee relied with waiting for Patterson's answer to his request.

After a moment of checking his radar screen. He said that the other two items were down below another two hundred feet. "It seems to be a wide cavern with just five ledges and the two pieces of equipment are to be seen soon by the naked eye."

"Thanks Patterson." Lee responded with making the changes with the controls, as with Rose Marie.

Moments later on the side glass window. The lights were able to show the two pieces of equipment in a strong box carrying mineral deposits. Crane and Rose Marie together worked the controls to bring in the two containers for Admiral Nelson, the sea lab corporation and the Institute to keep for their records.

They were able to have the containers inside the crawler and secured. Patterson had reported their weren't any other items showing on the radar and sonar screen and ear phone. "There is nothing else down below the than the giant fish Captain."

Looking over at Patterson. "All right than everyone. Lets start back up." He said to have Ron Hanson to send a radio message to the Seaview. That's if the signal is able to get through to them.

888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later on board the Seaview

Sparks had called Admiral Nelson to the radio shack. "Sir, I just received a message from Hanson on board the crawler. They are heading back up with three pieces of items from the sea lab. Captain Crane said he will have a full report when he gets back to the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson felt some what better with his nerves. He can't wait for the crawler to be brought abroad the aft missile room hatchway to have it checked out, as with the equipment to be worked on with retrieving the data and sent to the corporation.

Meanwhile...

Lee and Rose Marie were able to reach the entrance and prepared themselves with the currents. Patterson announced that the wind currents weren't as bad right now. Lee felt relieved with the information as they headed on over to the Seaview taking twenty five minutes to arrive at their destination. Radio man Ron Hanson had sent another coded message to the Seaview that they are heading for their location...


	13. Chapter 13

Author Notes: This is the finale chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 13th

Doctor Lummins had heard the good news from Admiral Nelson from inside his quarters on c deck. He was anxious to find out on what was going on with the rescue of the sea lab's equipment.

Admiral Nelson walked in with the doctor opening the door in his pajamas provided by the quarter master on board the Seaview. "The crawler is on the way back to the Seaview doctor. They were able to retrieve three pieces of equipment two being containers I believe containing you're mineral samples." Admiral Nelson said with a smile and everyone else happy with the rescue.

"Thank god! Those mineral samples are important to the project and whether the corporation would be able to use them. Especially the Texaco company and the rig for where those creatures were found inside the pumps."

"I do hope Doctor it won't happen again. It's why Captain Crane and his group are there with the inspection. He will no doubt head back once he gets back with the crawler." Nelson replied with being really proud of him and Rose Marie with the mission being successful coming back.

"Captain Crane and his crew on board the crawler deserve some type of medal with going inside the opening and taking all types of chances that the tremors would start up." Doctor Lummins made the suggestion. Even though Nelson would be thinking the same thing once the Seaview is back into port.

Twenty five minutes later...

Admiral Nelson was advised that the crawler and the crew had arrived inside the missile room hatchway with the crews inside were able to bring up the crawler and settling it into place. While helping out Captain Crane, Rose Marie, Hanson and Patterson with getting out of the top hatchway.

Meanwhile the equipment in the back would be removed moments later with Doctor Lummins and his crew from the sea lab attending to check out the containers and equipment that will be sent back to the corporation.

Admiral Nelson and Commander Chip Morton came into the aft missile room to congrats Captain Crane and his group for a job well done. Rose Marie couldn't wait to get back home to her two boys staying with her sister Patricia. While her husband Lee Crane would probably be going back to the Texaco Oil rig to finish up the rest of the inspection.

FINALE

A full report was sent off to all those involved with the Deep Blue Sea lab. There were no issues for when it came to the mineral samples arriving at the corporation for where their science teams along with Doctor Lummins would be testing the samples further.

Captain Crane having gone back to the oil rig. Everything had turned out well with the inspection with all four of the pumps. Even though pump number four had been shut down with a flushing of the pump until they get the word from Texaco to start up the pump once again.

As for the Seaview. They headed back to Santa Barbara, California with Commander Rose Marie Crane flying back with the FS-One and landing it at the air field. She would than be driven by jeep to head on home to pick up her own vehicle and drive over to her sister's home to pick up the boys.

Admiral Nelson had a number of choices to choose from for its next mission. Captain Crane would be given a few days off before they head out with the official word from the Institute. Nelson sent in an request to the White House explaining the situation to the president of the United States. He won't know anything about the award ceremony in a month or so once the president and the award committee decides on the request...

The End


End file.
